Two for a Dollar
by Oona4
Summary: After years of the school and moving around Edward along with Peter decide to move to a large city. Edward plays music at a studio and Peter works in a bookstore. While at the laundry mat Edward meets his mate. He makes plans to woo her but things don't always go as planned.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: SM owns all. This is just my "What If" story. My vampires are different than hers in that they don't sparkle. They can eat rare meats, drink whiskey, and coffee. The sun depletes their energy making them vulnerable to attack. They are not high school students if they are in school it's always college. The family includes Peter and Charlotte along with the regular cast of characters. Domestic Discipline is practiced and embraced by all the males. They like their loves to call them daddy but only for sex, discipline, or danger (they can sense the mate in danger) and because when they change their mates like Carlisle is their sire they too become the mates sire or as Edward tells Bella "I will be like your Vampire daddy". This is not daddy kink. If you are under 18, have triggers about spankings, control, or lemons go read a different story. I welcome reviews but please no flames. If you don't like it just stop reading it. I have never flamed an author and don't intend to start now. Thanks for looking at my story I hope you like my Edward and his family.

Story Beta: "not done baking" (who makes me smile every time I get the chapter back from her).

Fantastic Cover: by Deebelle One (she always makes the best banners).

"Two Boxes for a Dollar"

By: Oona Four

Summary: After years of the school and moving around the Cullen's decide to split up for a year. Rose and Emmett stay with Esme and Carlisle. Jasper and Alice go to Paris for the year so that she can attend fashion school. Peter and Edward both single head to a big city, Edward playing piano and backgrounds at a small recording studio, Peter working at a large bookstore. They share an apartment in an older building. So far they are enjoying their "bachelor" lifestyle. Edward has noticed and been watching a pretty young lady at the nearby laundry mat every week. Deciding to meet her he makes a plan. But like all plan's things don't go quite as planned.

Chapter One: Laundry

EPOV:

Laundry day, who would have thought I would look forward to that, Esme, will never believe it since she was always reminding me. _"Edward it's your day for laundry please bring it down." _I smile at the memory of my beloved mom as I lug the baskets down the street toward the local laundry mat. We don't sweat but we still get our clothes dirty hunting and just interacting with humans. After a rock paper scissors debate with Peter I became the laundry expert. A chore I had grown to hate.

It's no chore now, watching my "_lady_" there every week has become the highlight of many dull days. She gets there right when I do, am I good, or am I good? It took me two weeks to realize how far she had to walk and when she usually came, now I'm almost always here first, grabbing two washers for me and two for her. Like me she is washing for two, she told me 2 weeks ago that she and her sister Charlotte live in an apartment one block opposite of Peter and me. "Edward, good morning", smiling at me so sweetly, my old "heart" just melts.

"I see you grabbed us the washers, thanks, I'm running late as usual." She knew I would have them ready. The little stinker I always have them ready.

"Oh Bella, I got here but we beat the crowd," smirking at her as she blushes like always. Again making sure I have enough change for both of us, since she never does. I load the money slots as she goes to the soap dispenser on the wall. They have a special "two boxes of soap for a $1.00".

She explained to me that it was easier to buy the two boxes than to lug a box back and forth plus, there would be the mess if she tripped and spilled it as she had so many times before. She falls a lot-always has.

"Edward, can you help me please?" This has become my favorite phrase in the world.

See, the darn machine was mounted slightly off so that the boxes stick in drop slot. You could get out one but always the second one stuck. I could have fixed it, but this is how we met.

She was fighting it trying to get out a box when I asked to help her, so now after that every time we are here I "help" her get the soap. Never knew small boxes of detergent would be an ice breaker.

Going over to her, I reach up spread my fingers just enough to widen the slot and out drops her box. Getting the smile I dream about when resting at night I feel like a king. We can't dream but we do rest in a sort of semi-dream semi-planning state if we need to.

"There you go sweetheart", which always earns me a brilliant smile and a deep blush, both I look forward to every time.

We take the time to get our loads going then sitting in the awful but clean plastic seats we each pull out a book. I pretend to read and sometimes I do, but mostly I just soak up my sweet lady.

At first, I was angry because I could not read her at all but as time passes I'm getting about 60% of her thoughts now. Peter thinks it's because she isn't afraid of me plus now I'm a "friend" so she relaxes more. I wonder about this a lot. She is the first person I can't hear 100%. Carlisle will be very interested in this. He will want to investigate to see why this is. I suspect it's a talent or gift but not sure what kind.

Knowing Peter, is right, I try to be as friendly as possible, because I know something else about her as well. She is my mate, even though that took a while for me to fully believe. I felt the "pull"; since it was so foreign to me it frightened me so I refused to act on it.

Finally Peter "Mr. Know it all" ragged me about it. We had a very heated discussion where he pointed out it's a once in a lifetime deal "so don't blow it". He made me look at him while he said it; he would love to find his mate one day too.

So here I am in a crowded laundry sitting by my sweetheart looking at a book I have no idea what it's about because what she was just thinking has me floored.

BPOV:

I hope sweet Edward grabs the washers. Oh, there he is, Bless him, what a wonderful guy. I love coming here every week just to see him. I'm always late no matter how I plan to be on time just once to surprise him; he always gets here first. For the life of me I can't figure out what I did right to meet such a beautiful man inside and out. But for some reason he likes me.

Unlike Mike; who I dated for a whole year. But dropped when he got too touchy feely with me last year. Edward never turns in to a jerk.

Last year, what a nightmare, my dad, a policeman, was shot three times in a robbery. The hospital bills are more than a new house and that's after his insurance paid. He died after weeks in intensive care. Between the hospital and funeral we lost it all.

Even though he told us his life insurance would double if he was killed in the line of duty and would cover everything it still wasn't enough. Charlotte and I have been trying to stay alive so to speak since then.

We have sold the house, something that killed us both, his truck and our little car he bought for our sixteenth birthday.

Still the bills keep coming. We have a way out but it's not something we want to do ever. His bills were turned over to a collection agency that had taken most of my pay for months and half of Charlotte's.

Now with interest that has accumulated we can never catch up. The lady who runs the agency came to our house last night telling us she will have us out on the street in days if we don't make good on the balance.

She took his life insurance-everything. It was supposed to be a collection agency for medical bills but we learned to our sorrow the witch aka. _Mrs. Jones _offers more than just fast returns for her clients. She forces people to do things for her. In our case she tried to force into prostitution to pay off the interest she claims we owe her. We had no choice but to run away and hide from her and her "collectors".

She gave us one option "for the last time", but how can we sell ourselves to her and still be good girls?

What will our lives be worth then? Our dad would die first, well he did, and we miss him so much. Our mom died of cancer when we were in the first grade. All we had was Charlie. He had to be mom and dad to us girls but he did the best he could for us. We three were a very happy family. We were never rich but we had all we needed he made sure of that.

How she found us is a mystery; we ran here to hide from her and her "boys" who hurt you. Mrs. Jones, as she calls herself and told us to call her, informed us that tomorrow two men would be visiting our apartment and we would make them "happy" or lose it all, both our jobs, along everything we have left.

She had a huge man with her that twisted both our arms and worse, if I wasn't wearing long sleeves Edward would notice the bruises. It hurts to sit here; my legs were also bruised when he was getting her point across to us, as well as my arms.

She said she owned us now. Neither of us had ever "made a man happy" we had no idea what to do-both of us wanted our future husbands to be the ones, not strangers. I'll have to stop coming here after tomorrow looking at my sweet Edward will be impossible. We already ran from her once but she found us last night. There really isn't any hope; we'll just have to do it. She said we were being watched so we can't tell anyone. I had never been so afraid. Charlotte could hardly lift her arms this morning to get dressed.

I wish I could tell Edward, but what could he do really? They would probably kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Edward's Opinion

EPOV:

It's a good thing the buzzers went off I needed to walk away for a minute. Kill me? We'll be killing them if they hurt our girls.

Because we can't save Bella and not Charlotte so whether she is for Peter or not we save them both. How could she even consider such a thing? I feel like ripping out the dryers and flinging them down the street. It's I can do not to do it anyway.

Give herself to a stranger? Hell NO she's MINE!

When she gives herself to someone it will be me damn it. I never thought we could do that with a human but I know as sure as I'm standing here I can if it's her.

We both load the dryers. How do I fix this?

"Bella can you have lunch with me today I need some advice?" 'It will be my treat"

She was startled by this she stares at me then blinks and answers,

"Yes Edward, I would love to have lunch with you, can we take our clothes home first?"

"Sure sweetheart then think about where you'd like to eat."

There, I gave us more time together. I need to call Peter too. Getting that all set up I take a bathroom break walking into the men's room I call Peter at work.

Talking Vampire fast I tell him everything, he is coming home early tonight, mean while he will use their computers to see what's going on with Bella, and her dad's insurance and this so called "agency".

We go to my place first, dropping off the laundry baskets. Bella looks around obviously liking what she sees. It isn't fancy but it's got character and it's big. I even rented a grand piano for a year since it fits in well with the 1890's building we live in.

We have a flat so it's half the third floor of the building. Two bedrooms with two baths, two masters really at opposite ends of the flat with the living area in the middle very homey we love it.

Then I carry her baskets to her apartment. Very clean but oh so tiny only one bedroom with twin beds, one bath barely big enough to turn around in, how do they stand it?

I see pictures of them growing up and a few mementoes scattered about. Girls always have stuff everywhere, still it is so Bella, and Charlotte must be a lot like her. They are twins after all. "Sweetheart, this is nice too" I say as she smiles at me.

"No, yours is awesome. I could live in a place like that, we both could. Charlotte loves a view. She paints when she can and she would be painting all the time if we lived there."

Then blushing because she just realized what she said.

I ignore it so she'll be at ease with me. "Where do you want to eat Bella?"

"Oh Edward I heard about a tea shop with good sandwiches and desserts could we try that?"

"Of course sweetie", Heading out we go walking eight blocks, but holding her hand for the first time made the time fly. The electric current running between us didn't hurt either.

We ate, well she ate and I picked but I did eat the rare roast beef just not the bread. She ate like a truck driver, which made me wonder if they had any food at all at home.

"Bella get a nice dessert they look wonderful", I stall for more time with her.

"Are you getting one?" She asks me shyly.

"No sweetheart but I will get coffee",

Seeming pleased with that she ordered some gooey thing that made her hum while she at it so it must be good.

Letting her eat and enjoy, I decided to ask her about herself. She told me they were twins, which I already knew. Opposites she was brown haired Charlotte blonde, both were quiet and shy. I have yet to meet her but she sounds as sweet as my Bella. They lived in a small town 3 hours from here, they'd come here to escape the small town life.

That was a lie I know but I didn't call her on it. Then she mentions how they were going to move away very soon and she was glad she got to meet me and become friends before they left.

So she thinks they are going to run away again. Well I have been watching a man across the street that followed us here. They aren't going to run anywhere and live if those people have anything to say about it.

Well I have something to say about it, they will learn that soon too.

"When do you think you are going?" Keeping up the charade I ask.

"Maybe tomorrow Edward, Charlotte is working out the details",

"Bella, I think we might be important to each other darling, please don't go", I give her puppy dog eyes like Alice uses on Jasper all the time.

She started to cry so we left, I held her to me as we walked along, smelling the jerk behind us. I wonder if he's the one who hurt her. I haven't seen the bruises but I will tonight because they are moving all right, but into our place.

I don't give a damn if they don't want too. She is my mate and I am the alpha. She will do it or have her first lesson in being mated to a Vampire tonight.

Charlotte is now family too. We'll both protect what is ours we'll tell them what we are. Poor Charlotte is now a member of the Cullen's whether she wants to be or not I cannot allow danger around my mate.

"Isabella, listen to me sweetheart. We need to talk, darling girl, come to my home, I'll go get Charlotte so she gets here safely please baby for me" She was hiccupping and nodded.

'No darling, say the words will you come to our home right now and stay awhile I need to talk to you both."

'Edward, I'll come but only for awhile we have to pack and leave as soon as possible."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Telling Edward

BPOV:

Lunch was amazing Edward is more than I could ever hope for. Why he wants to be seen with plain old me is a mystery but for today I'm going to dream he is mine so when we are running I can look back on this special day.

He asked me to come home with him and I can do that for a little while. I'd even make love with him so that the "man" tomorrow wouldn't be my first but that wouldn't be fair to Edward. He is leading me to his place never taking his hand off me. It feels so good and so safe.

I hate leaving him! I just realized it I do love him. It is true he has never said that to me but today when he took my hand as we walked I felt something different between us. It was like a current was flowing between us, my body to his body. It was almost like we are now one person in two bodies. Doesn't make sense but there it is. Yes I love him, how am I to leave him now?

I have wondered what he really is because he isn't like any other "boy" I have ever known. There is something very different about him. His beauty, his smell, and his charisma they are nothing like the boys in school or the men we have met in our lives. He puts off a sense of danger with every step he takes. I should fear him but I never have. Keeping most of this from Charlotte seemed a good idea, how would I tell her he was dangerous? Then drop on her I was growing addicted to his presence the more we were together. He is like a drug to me and if I was honest I so want to be a drug for him as well.

I told Char all about him finally last night after they left. Breaking down crying I confessed my love for him. She held me while I cried myself to sleep. Leaving him will kill me but after tomorrow I will never be worthy of him again. Oh here we are I love this flat.

So for today, I will dream we are married and living here, loving here and happy. Smiling at my sweetheart—golly, I love it when he calls me that. I will say today when he called me 'Isabella" I felt all my girly parts come alive, like we were lovers, plus my bottom seemed to tingle like crazy it was strange.

Every touch, every look makes my heart speed up, but it's his voice that affects me the most. Certain words or the tone of his voice is playing havoc on my body. I noticed it once before right after we met but it was very fleeting the first time he handed me a box of soap and our fingers touched. A zing went straight to my heart and my body responded like we were lovers. The oddest thing was when that first happened his nostrils flared and for a second his eyes seemed to go almost black. Since then he has been getting friendlier each time we meet to do laundry.

Now today it's like a hundred times more potent. I'm craving his touch and the sound of his voice.

He takes my jacket hanging it up with his. Slips off his shoes, so I do to, and then he leads me to the beautiful living room with the awesome view and piano in it.

'Sit, sweetie, can I get you something?" He smiles at me making me feel loved.

'Edward do you have bottled water?"

'Yes darling, I'll get it" We sit side by side for few a moments before he clears his throat.

"Bella look at me", I do looking at him.

"Now tell me the truth, not another lie, you can't lie at all darling, why are you running?"

I'm stunned, can't even form a sentence. His eyes are boring into mine and I feel a pull like a hook in my chest. I blink then look at him again he is staring at me? Why do I feel like a very naughty girl all of the sudden? My bottom is starting to tingle again ugh why is that?

"Umm Edward, what are you talking about?"

"Isabella," he hisses slowly and I jump up off the sofa. Oh gads, he's mad at me. Almost at once my bottom erupts like a blow torch was lit under it. I want to cover it with my hands like a child.

So, I twist my hands instead as the tears begin falling and sitting again I tell him everything. I'm pretty sure that he'll throw me out but instead he says nothing just sits there looking at me then he looks over my head.

I see movement out of the corner of my eye another lovely man is there smiling at me. I never heard the door open. Where do such lovely men come from?

"Bella I'm Peter, Edward's brother", He walks over to me.

I take his hand and he kisses mine making me almost swoon. Looking back at Edward I see he is thinking hard, then his face clears as he looks at Peter.

"Peter, can you go get Charlotte for us? She shouldn't be out alone. They have been following Bella all day." this makes me jump. Who has been following me?

"Yes Edward, I already planned on it. Peter said.

"What does she look like Bella?" Peter asks me. I reach for my purse and pull out my wallet and show them both my sister Charlotte.

'She's beautiful Bella," Peter says looking at the picture like he was just hit in the face.

"Edward, she's it." He whispers almost reverently.

"Oh Peter I'm glad. Go get her, brother. Bring her here we'll be waiting." Edward told him so softly.

With that he is gone as silently as he entered.

"Edward, what is going on? I have a right to know." I feel like stomping my foot.

EPOV:

Seeing Peter find his mate was awesome to say the least, now Charlotte is truly one of us then.

Looking at my love I'm torn because part of me, the Vampire part, is angry that she would even consider selling herself tomorrow to those men. The other is saddened that the need even came up.

"Sweetheart," I say after Peter leaves. "Come with me."

I take her hand leading to my bedroom. When we get there I turn on the lights, "here's a bathroom if you need it baby" she nods then looks around the room.

'You have a nice bedroom, Edward."

"Well I'm glad you like it darling because after tonight it's yours, too." I am very serious about this she can see it in my face and stance beside me.

'What?" She stammers as her heart rate picks up.

"You heard me sweetheart if you think you are moving anywhere but here you are most assuredly mistaken" She turns and stares at me but I don't blink or back down.

'And If I say no Edward? Bringing herself up to her full height glaring at me she waits for my reply.

"Well then darling we will have a little talk to persuade you" I too stand up taller.

I see she is getting ready to blow up, well let her she needs to see how our life is going to be.

"I- s- a- b- e- l- l- a," I hiss at her making her jump and stare at me like my prey should. Good maybe now she'll listen. Plus she is trying hard not to cover her bottom again, which only means my "daddy" vibes are working as well. I must remember to tell Peter.

"You my dear are more to me than a friend, you are my love, my lady, my mate, and I hope my wife very soon." I slowly say the last words right next to her face, blowing my scent into her face.

"You mean that?" She manages to stammer.

"I do darling." I kiss her hair, her face, and lips.

"But Edward, I can't, I just told you we either run or become whores for a horrid lady."

With that I have her on my lap in my big easy chair.

"Baby, if you call yourself a whore again we'll have a bigger talk than I planned." Now I was getting mad and I didn't want to be mad at her.

"What are you talking about Edward? We are talking already."

"This kind baby" and with that I have her over my knees and spanking her with her jeans on.

She is struggling but gives up as I spank her harder. She begins to cry and I stop and turn her over on my lap. Wiping her tears with my fingers as she calms down I wait for a moment before speaking again.

"Now little girl listen to me, next time it's bare. It will always be a bare bottom, do you understand?"

"Yes, I guess" she won't look at me.

"Bella, we will explain the rules to you tonight when you are both here. This will not be the first or last time you are spanked by me." She gasps but says nothing at all.

"Can you wait until then?" I bring her face up so I can see her eyes.

'Yes Edward." she sniffles as she answers me.

'Good, now you will NEVER be with another man ever just me. I promise to tell you everything we will have no secrets between us." I kiss her face and hair as she calms down.

"Yes Edward." I wipe her eyes again.

'I mean this darling, never. Mates don't allow their women to be touched by other men outside their family"

"Yes Edward I see." "But what do you mean by a mate?" At last she is asking the right questions.

"Can you wait for Peter to return with Charlotte to get an answer for that baby?"

"Promise you will tell us both anything we ask?" She asks me holding my face so I am looking at her.

"I swear darling. Peter and I will deal with your Mrs. Jones. Don't you worry, love."

I hold her for a while when she is finally calm she goes into the bathroom coming out with a clean face and brushed hair.

Blushing she won't look at me, 'Baby I love you do you love me?" Hoping she says yes.

'Yes, Edward, I do."

"Then we are good, you two are moving in here tonight, lock stock and barrel everything. Since we have two bedrooms you are with me."

"But we can't sleep together we haven't-" I cut her off before she gets panicked.

'Oh darling, we will tonight after we get moved in if you want me that way."

'Edward, I do want you so badly but I don't know what to do. I'm a virgin." She whispered.

'Baby I am too, so we'll learn together." That brought her up short.

I stood picked her up twirled her around kissing her the entire time. She was giggling at me.

"Bella I want to see the bruises now." Gulping she pulled down the top half of her shirt. I was going to kill him slowly; she was covered, maybe 20 finger size bruises on each arm.

"Darling, oh my darling." it was all I could say I was so angry.

'It's okay, Edward they don't hurt too badly."

"Ok, listen my mate, you will never be bruised like this again darling. I will make sure he pays for this. Is Charlotte bruised too?" I'm barely keeping my temper in check as ask.

"Yes she is." She nods as she answers.

"Okay baby, we'll wait for Peter. He'll want to see these too."

We kiss and make out like teenagers. I have never done this before and it amazes me the complete joy it brings me. Hearing her heart rate change as we kiss and touch each other, the mating pull is pushing me to be braver about touching her and not hurting her. I know now for certain I can't hurt her. Except for her bottom I don't I could ever hurt her in any other way.

I thought I was a monster but the noises she is making as we explore each other tell me otherwise. I smell her arousal and that alone makes me feel like a king. Growling softly each time she runs her hands under my shirt or over my thighs. To think that I could make this beauty turn to jelly in my arms, I would not have believed it possible two weeks ago let alone right here right now. As for my reaction, well I have been aroused over the years but only for a few moments getting myself under control quickly.

But now with my mate, I have never been this hard in all my hundred and nine years. I have never wanted anyone like I want her. Nothing will keep us from making love tonight sealing our union until she is changed and we fully mate as Vampires. Which I have been told by my brothers Emmet and Jasper is very intense the first few times as we mark each other and learn each other's likes and dislikes.

I'm protective and possessive now, wait until we are mated it will be like an obsession then for both of us.

"Bella are you okay? Did I hurt you earlier?" I say as I finally come up for air.

"No Edward not really only my pride. Next time if it is as you say bare, then I think you will but not in a mean way if I'm making sense. I don't think you will ever hurt me like that man did last night."

This made me feel better because I have no intention of letting anyone else ever hurt her.

Then I hear the elevator, so taking her hand we go out to the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Meeting Their Mates**

**PPOV:**

**I was struck dumb by what Edward's Bella, was telling him today. It's worse than we thought. I can see he has found his mate, lucky guy. I wish I could find mine.**

**When she showed me Charlotte's picture, I felt an odd feeling inside, she is special to our family. Going to her workplace, a small coffee bistro a few blocks away, I order a coffee then see her stocking the bakery case. **

'**Charlotte?" she looks up and I'm gone, oh my heavens I found her. My world just jumped on its axis. There is no other way to put it. The electric current running through me is like being hooked to a power box. **

'**Yes", she looks up at me with beautiful blue eyes. I will always remember her eyes, the shade of a topaz jewel. Hypnotizing is the only word I can think of. **

'**Oh hello, I'm Edward's brother, Bella asked me to walk you to our place. We are having dinner together tonight, the four of us" sounded as good as any other reason to come get her.**

**Pausing, I wait while she decides if I'm telling the truth, guess I look honest because she nods then looks at the clock above the door. **

"**Ten minutes okay?" I nod, and she turns away from me.**

'**Sure sweetheart, I'll be right here drinking my coffee" I find a table and sit down.**

**Watching as she goes into the back area and calls Bella. She listens then looks at me, I pretend to look out the window which reflects her so it's all good. She hears what she needs, because five minutes later she comes back with her purse minus the apron and hat. I heard every word they said.**

"**Peter, this is a nice surprise. I hate walking alone anymore" Oh, the sound of her voice, it's like music to my ears. Is this why Edward is so possessive of Bella? These feelings are overwhelming me. I will need to talk to him about this. **

"**What would you two nice ladies like for supper, you name it?" I give her my best smile.**

"**Umm, we love Chinese, and our favorite little dive is right around the corner." She points to the next block.**

**So stopping there, I get their favorites. The guy following us thinks that I'm dumb, well boy I know darn well you are there. I can not only hear his heartbeat I can smell is awful cologne. Not to mention, my "Yoda sense" as Edward calls, it is in overdrive screaming danger. He is looking at her like a piece of meat every time we stop or pause, keeping my temper in check I keep a hand on her back the entire way. **

**Finally getting to our building is a relief, I never wanted to kill anyone so badly even Maria. Edward, is there waiting with Bella, at the front door.**

'**Hi Charlotte, I'm Edward, I see you met Peter" we all laugh then, Bella spies the food. **

'**Oh Char, yummy" Bella, grabs for the bags.**

'**Peter, bought it Bells", she hugs me "Thank you, Peter" Bella, beams at me, smiling.**

**I wink at Edward, we get coffee and sit with them while they eat and Charlotte tells us about her day. I relax and sit back to watch them together, they are so cute.**

**Something is different about Bella, she is looking at Edward shyly off and on, plus he seems to be in charge now. Hmmm, I stare at him and he nods, and then taps his leg three times with his index finger. A signal our dad uses with our sisters when he threatens them with a spanking.**

**Gads, he spanked her. "What have I missed?" I think to him I get the 'tell you later signal' so I sit back watching our girls. **

**When they go to clean up the dishes, he tells me all that happened at vampire speed. I tell him about being followed here. He is thrilled that she is my mate; it makes life easier they will always be together. Now we'll be brothers and brothers in law. How cool is that?**

**EPOV: **

"**Darlings, can you come in here", I call. They come into the living room sitting side by side. **

"**Charlotte, Bella has told me everything", Charlotte gasps, looking at Bella. **

"**Char, he can be very persuasive", Bella says. I almost laugh at that but keeping a calm face I look at them. **

**Charlotte looks at Peter, "Do you know too?" **

"**Some of it darling, but I want to hear it all too", he says softly so as not to scare her.**

**Then Charlotte tells almost the same things to Peter that Bella told to me. He is angry I can see him fighting the need to throw something, or hit something. Like me with the dyers this morning. But for Charlotte's sake he is holding it in, not an easy task.**

"**Charlotte, sweetheart, you will never be touched by one of them ever!" Peter exclaims loudly.**

'**Peter, how can you two sweet boys stop that from happening?" She says so sweetly, looking at us both.**

**We look at each other, and then Peter tells them everything about us; how each of us was changed, how old we are, how we found our family, and shocking me by then telling them our rules, for the ladies in our lives. **

"**Char, you see we are not "sweet boys" down the street, we can and will protect you."**

**I decided to make them tell us what they were feeling after all.**

"**My dear ones, you are our mates now. Even if you refuse us, we will watch over you as long as you live, and where ever you go. If you accept us, we will spend forever together. Our family marries our mates, and there is never a divorce. Peter told you, the males in our family practice Domestic Discipline, and we use it every time **_**we**_** deem it necessary, not our mates. We are in charge, sweet hearts we love with all we have in us. We spank our mates swiftly and enforce our family rules. You will never want for anything, we will give you an eternity to live, money to spend, and a love that is straight out of a Fairy Tale. Can you agree to that? If you do, we will mate tonight. Sealing our commitment between us and from that moment on both of you will be ours, to protect and to cherish." I sat back and waited to see what they would do now. Peter was waiting as well, just as worried as I was. **

**Bella's "oomph" noise makes me glare straight at her with a stern look. I hear her heartbeat increase, good she had better behave. Peter continues explaining, ending with our meeting them and being their mates. **

**Silence, they sit there staring at the floor. Gads maybe they will run from us too. **

'**Darlings say something, you're scaring us both" I say gently to them.**

**Bella looks at me, then sighing takes Charlottes hand in hers. **

"**Char, they love us, isn't that better than being whores or worse, I love him Char." **

**Peter, is so afraid she will bolt I can feel it. **

"**Bella, they said they spank their ladies can you live with that?" She seemed shocked.**

**Being a vampire would be less awful than being spanked. That's amazing I think. I'm stunned.**

"**Char, he already has spanked me today" she says looking at her in the eyes.**

"**Bella, you allowed that?" Char gasps out.**

'**Char, I love him, he told me it was the way things will be between us. I wasn't afraid at all. Besides he loves me too, and I never felt more loved afterwards."**

**I looked at her with all the love I could pour into the look. She blushed, looking right back at me. I swear I have never felt such passion before. **

**Char, we need to show Peter the bruises, I already showed Edward, and will also show Peter too. Let's have no secrets between the four of us." My brave little darling I think.**

**Peter jumps up 'What bruises Charlotte?" The girls nod to each other and stand up.**

**So they both take off their shirts, I was appalled there were more than she showed me earlier. A lot more than I ever imagined they had.**

"**Bella, you never showed me those only your arms." she blanched. **

"**Peter, Edward, do you promise us that we are your mates?" Charlotte asked as reached for her snap on her jeans.**

"**Bella undress, show them everything and I will too. What do we have to lose? It's trust them or go to Mrs. Jones and two strange men tomorrow" Charlotte tells her as they drop their jeans stepping out of them we see their legs are black and blue. **

"**What happened and don't lie", I growl out. I want to break something and from Pete's, face he does too.**

**Charlotte answers, "Her guy is named George, or at least she calls him that, he had a leather belt thing about, 8 inches long. While she held me, he used it all over Bella's arms and legs. Then they traded and he used it on me. I really hope you are vampires because they are awful people, she bragged they have other girls forced to do things here in town as well" **

"**You mean they used a lead filled leather filled Sap?" My Heaven's, no wonder they are bruised so badly with no welts. Looking forward to killing him is all that is holding me together right now. I stood up facing them both.**

**Both were crying now, I walked over to Bella and picked her up, leaving her clothes there on the floor bringing her to the sofa and sat with her on my lap. **

**Peter picked up Charlotte as well, and sat in the love seat doing the same thing.**

**I cuddled her while she cried herself out. Running my fingers through her hair and talking softly to her she finally calmed down.**

"**We need Emmett," Peter declared. My eyes snapped to his.**

'**I think you're right, but first we need to make these angels ours. Peter, can you do it?" **

'**Yes, for her, I can, how about you?" He is rubbing her back in slow circles.**

"**Yes, I already decided that", we look at each other and agree with a nod.**

**So we held our loves for a few more minutes, still can't believe we were sitting there holding them in panties and bras in front of each other and not caring a damn bit.**

"**Bella, darling come on, let me help you now' I take, a tighter hold on her, preparing to get up.**

**As I got up and walked to our room I heard Peter telling a still crying Char to let him make her feel special, sshing her cries as he walked.**

**I put her down on our bed. Pulling off the panties and bra I undressed to boxers. Then I kissed her asking her if she wanted to let me love her at last.**

'**Yes, Eddie please", so I did. Touching and caressing her tenderly until I felt she was ready. Trying to never harm her, but wanting so badly to make her mine at the same time.**

**The first time was tricky, I could smell the blood but one look in her beautiful brown eyes, and I would have thrown myself in a fire before acting on the blood lust that flared for a few moments.**

**When we came together the first time I felt a bond, an unbreakable bond form between us. Like my heart and hers we one tied together forever.**

**Being inside her was the warmest feeling I have felt since becoming a vampire. It was like she was warming me from the inside out. I rolled us unto my back, watching Bella ride me, the look of pure pleasure on her face as she climaxed was beyond all the fantasies I ever imagined. "So good, Eddie it's so good" Kissing me as we finally pulled apart. **

**It was so much more than I had ever seen in other people's heads; we made love two more times. Each time was better than the one before. Laying there we looked at each other **

"**Darling you are my life now", if I could have wept real tears I would have.**

"**Eddie, you are everything to me now, please never leave me", until now if you called me Eddie a real fight would commence. But, it sounded like an Angel called me, so I guess I'm her Eddie after all. Emmett better not tease her about it, I thought to myself.**

"**Oh sweet baby, I could never for more than a day and that, to hunt only" I promised her.**

**Getting her into the tub with lavender oils and body wash to ease her muscles and relax, I went to call my family. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Girls POV and Calling Home**

**BPOV: **

**Picking me up sitting me on his lap in only bra and panties should have made me embarrassed but it didn't. It made me feel like we were lovers, married already, it felt natural, and it felt right somehow. He was my man, I knew that now. **

**Having Peter there, doing the same thing with Char, should have seemed odd, but didn't. **

**Now here I sit in a bathroom up to my neck in bubbles knowing what real love is truly like. I have found my Prince Charming even if he is a **_**Vampire Prince,**_** he's mine. As I climb out he is there with a warm towel drying me off. I put my clothes back on, these he has brought from the living room and we lay together staring at each other, then he tells me what I am to him. "Bella my love, never did I think my heart and soul would come alive again. You have completed me. Something I never thought possible, I believed we were stuck in time, with no chance of change. Isabella, you my dearest have done more for me tonight, than ninety years of living as an Immortal has ever done, how will I ever repay you, my darling?"**

"**Oh Edward, I have no words to match those" but I tried by telling him he is my **_**prince charming**_** getting a smirk at that, still he knows I love him completely. **

**CHPOV: **

**Coming to their awesome flat I'm stunned by Bella, she is changed somehow today. Edward is all she said he was and more, Peter more than that to me. **

**The fact that Edward spanked my sister and she didn't run from him speaks volumes. I will get that out of her as soon as we have a minute alone. Sitting there all but undressed with both of them didn't seem weird at all. Peter was so sweet to me he treats me like I'm made of glass. I was afraid, but really wouldn't the first time be better with these sweet boys than a stranger? **

**So I just let my body tell me what to do, learning it was his first time too, made it special after all. We made love twice then he put me in a healing bath, as he called it of lavender oils. His Mom, Esme taught them all the benefits of Lavender bath's it seems. Feeling better, knowing we had help at last, plus finding our mates as they call themselves, I decide to stop worrying and let Peter help me after all.**

**When I got out, there he was waiting for me, my clothes folded nice on the bed. We cuddled for a few minutes then he and I went to find the other two. **

**Walking into the living room, we are greeted by Edward and Bella. She pulls me into a hug, followed by Edward joining us, and then Peter adds his arms around us as well. Out of the blue, we all feel a current running through us where we are touching one another. I gasp as does Bella, making the boys look down at us. It lasts for only a few moments. We stand there silently each of us thinking about what just happened.**

"**Darlings" Peter says as they release us from the hug. He keeps his hand on me though.**

"**What was that?" Bella and I say together, making the boys smile at us.**

"**That my dears, was something I have only read about. Maybe because you are twins, and Peter, Jasper and I share a maker's bite along with Carlisle's venom. We have a special bonding I do know that, but I don't think that is all of it. Peter, what do you think?" Edward led us to the sofa as he was speaking, so we could sit together while they worked it out.**

"**Edward, I believe we just experienced the connection that comes from finding your soul mate as well" Peter answered him.**

"**Edward, what are maker's bites and soul mates?" I asked**

"**Charlotte, when Carlisle and I came across Peter and Jasper, they were running from Maria and her craziness. Although already turned into vampires, Carlisle wanted them to be his sons and my brothers, giving us company, and more family, plus giving them a safe and happier life. A few months later, the three of us boys decided we truly wanted to be brothers. Looking in Dad's book collection on vampire lore; Jasper found the ceremony about the maker's bite. We had to share each other's venom, and became in simple terms **_**blood brothers,**_** like in the novels you can read of the old West. We are bonded a in a special way, now we feel each other if one is in danger, or just needs the other. I guess marrying twins and finding our soul mates, it seems Peter, and I just bonded with you two even more. Soul mates are very rare, not every mated pair is one. It means we have a deeper connection and in times of need or danger, we know when our mate needs us. Only our mate can comfort us, the loss of a soul mate is a death sentence; we cannot survive without the other."**

"**Edward, do you think when they meet Jasper and Alice, they will have the same reaction?" Peter asked, after thinking for a minute about what Edward just told us. **

"**Peter, I have no idea, this is something Dad will love to look into. What I can say is we are the luckiest guys on the planet in my opinion" Edward told us kissing Bella sweetly. Peter was already reaching for me, so I got a kiss too.**

**Guess we are going to be together forever if you can believe it. **

**I do want to move in here I love it. He has a **_**really wonderful bedroom**_**. But he is so much more than that, he is everything to me, I know that now.**

**Wait, I guess **_**we**_** have a beautiful bedroom. I have never shared a room with anyone but Bella, now she and I will share our lives with a new family and a new life. **

**PPOV: **

**My darling girl, never had I imagined what making love to your mate would be like. She has marked me forever now. I am hers, and she is mine. I take the time to tell her all that is in my heart.**

"**Charlotte, you complete me. There is no other way to say it, I have been wandering this Earth for over one hundred and thirty years, but never have I loved anyone like I love you. You make me want to be a better man, the best friend, the best husband, the best mate I can be" With venom filled eyes I kiss her sweet face once more. **

"**Peter, one day I will have the proper words to say to a wonderful man like you. Until then, know my heart is over flowing today. I too want to be the best friend, best wife, and most of all, the greatest mate ever for you" She was crying by now but they were happy tears. **

**Grabbing her hand we head to the living room to meet Bella and Edward.**

**After our unusual **_**group hug, **_**we made plans for tonight. **

**We'll move them here later tonight. Later tonight Emmett, will be here. Let us see what three angry vampires can do to "Mr. Beat Up Women, George". **

**EPOV: **

**Heading to the kitchen, I start a fresh pot of coffee and boil water for tea. Bella gets out mugs and nice cups. She told me today tea is her favorite thing ever. She tells me Char likes tea too, good to know. We have a few types, so they seem happy. Peter and I get a mug of coffee then we all return to the living room. Sitting in pairs close together we just sit and say nothing for a little while. Enjoying coffee is one of the few things we are still able to do, along with whiskey, rare meat's and eggs. Hunting animals makes up the rest of our diet. **

"**OK darlings, do you see what we meant by mates?" **

'**Yes, we do now" Charlotte answers. **

"**Now little girls, since we have mated, we are now the alpha's in our little family of four do you agree?" They look at each other and like twins seem to know what the other is feeling, they turn to look at us both.**

'**Yes, Edward" 'Yes, Peter" **

"**Good, now then, we have not had much time but let's just spit this out there, we have**

**Rules; Number one; no telling our secret it could get us all killed." They nod agreeing, so I continue.**

"**Number two; no putting yourself in danger, especially before you become one of us, we can't allow danger to our mates ever." Again, they agree.**

"**Number three; no male outside the family ever touches you."**

"**What about a doctor Edward?" Bella asks. **

"**Good question, but since I'm a doctor, as is our dad, plus our sister Rose, that is a moot point."**

'**Oh, we didn't know sorry" she seems embarrassed by asking me.**

'**No, darling, it's good to ask then there are no misunderstandings." I wait, but they ask no more questions so I continue.**

"**Number four; neither Peter, I, or dad for that matter will allow foot stomping at us when you are mad at us. Understand? You will not sit, ladies if you do it." Allowing that to sit out there I go on. **

"**Number five; we are the alphas in our marriages, dad for the family, both of us, plus dad can spank your bottoms do we understand each other?" This made them come alive both jolted upright.**

'**You mean Peter, could spank me, Edward?" **

"**Yes darling, and I Char but only if I'm gone or Peter is gone, usually hunting, but sometimes for the family, we own a lot of houses, and have shares in many businesses, these we must check on from time to time" **

**The girls agreed to Peter and I being equals as far as discipline goes but they were not sold on the idea, but that wasn't a surprise either. **

"**Forget rule number five ladies, and there will be very pink bottoms in our bedrooms." Peter agreed as well so they know we are not kidding around.**

"**We'll get more as we go along I'm sure, but that's it, oh yes, there is one more number six; **_**NEVER**_** withhold something from us. We don't like it. Peter and I are so alike, ladies, you better remember it, if your mate won't like it neither will his brother" they agreed making both Peter and I take a deep breath, we were both worried they'd bolt out the front door.**

**I picked up the cell phone dialing our brother; "Emmett how's everything?" **

'**Hey Edward, we were just talking about you two. Mom and Dad went to Paris to stay with Jazz and Ali for a month, second honeymoon and all that." He paused, so I jumped in with our news.**

'**Emmett, we need your help ASAP. We have found our mates, but in the doing of that, they have let us know they are in great trouble. We need help, they were beaten up badly by a big lug and a lady who is trying to force them to become whores", growls came from the phone. "Edward, it's Rose, we are coming we'll be there very soon", the phone went dead. **

'**That went well", Peter smirked.**

"**Oh yes, an irate Rose might be a good thing. My darlings, you are about to meet our sister Rose and our brother Emmett. **

**Let's go open the other flat", walking across the hall we unlocked the door. Holding it open for our ladies to enter after us we trekked inside.**

**Stepping into another lovely flat furnished a lot like ours we turned on the heat, the lights and checked to see the beds were made, towels were in the bathroom and so on." **

**The girls were amazed, "why do you have two flats?" **

"**Char, sweetheart, this is our brother's flat. Emmett and Jasper and their mates, Rose, and Alice share this one off and on. The second floor has two similar flats, Mom and Dad have one, and the other belongs to our cousins from Alaska. **

**The first floor has businesses as you know, a design shop, which belongs to Alice. Then a Remodeling firm, that's Mom's. Dad, when they live here works at one of the hospitals. **

**The upper floor is empty but we are hoping our cousins marry some day. We don't stay here in the summer; it's too hot for us. The sun can't kill us, but it weakens us and there really isn't good hunting nearby. So, in winter, early spring and fall we like to come to the city, summer in the woods, of Alaska in our favorite huge log home. Can you live with us, sharing our flat sweeties?" **

**Even though we said they are mates, they could still not want our lifestyle.**

'**Yes," they both said together. We just beamed at them, a huge weight off our shoulders. **

**Returning to our flat, we lit the gas fire and snuggled. Then around eight pm we headed to their apartment, to move them.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: SM owns all. This is just my "What If" story. My vampires are different than hers in that they don't sparkle. They can eat rare meats, drink whiskey, and coffee. The sun depletes their energy making them vulnerable to attack. They are not high school students if they are in school it's always college. The family includes Peter and Charlotte along with the regular cast of characters. Domestic Discipline is practiced and embraced by all the males. They like their loves to call them daddy but only for sex, discipline, or danger (they can sense the mate in danger) and because when they change their mates like Carlisle is their sire they too become the mates sire or as Edward tells Bella "I will be like your Vampire daddy". This is not daddy kink. If you are under 18, have triggers about spankings, control, or lemons go read a different story. I welcome reviews but please no flames. If you don't like it just stop reading it. I have never flamed an author and don't intend to start now. Thanks for looking at my story I hope you like my Edward and his family.

Story Beta: "not done baking" (who makes me smile every time I get the chapter back from her).

Fantastic Cover: by Deebelle One (she always makes the best banners).

**Chapter Six: Moving Them Out**

**BPOV: **

**When we got to our apartment, you could see someone had been there, rooting around and making a huge mess. I burst into tears; they had broken my dad's shadow box that we had made with his badge and hat insignia. **

"**Honey, we'll fix that, don't cry." Edward was sshing me sweetly. **

**Peter had gone back to the SUV to grab the boxes they had. We packed and somehow got all the stuff into their car. Leaving only the furniture, of which we decided we only wanted a few pieces, we locked up, and we even got all the food for us. **

**After getting all we wanted inside their place, we went back for the furniture. I wanted the rockers, the hope chest, but not the beds they were second hand and ugly, plus being twins, we no longer have need of them. **

**Living room stuff was all found on the curbs we just cleaned it up, so cost us nothing. We did keep the kitchen set, antique table and chairs, a nice older lady gave us when we moved in. We loved it. Edward put it in the attic, with the rest of the stuff we had no place to put. **

**As we pulled out the second time, two cars followed us. I was terrified, but our boys were not. Getting to our new home, we were so glad they had cameras and a locked parking garage underneath. The night watchmen were there, so they drove past.**

**Taking an hour, we soon had our few things put away in our new closets. Then, we all sat and just enjoyed being alone and safe. Hearing the elevator doors, we all got up to meet our family. Before you could blink, Emmett, burst through the door smiling followed by a grinning Rose.**

**RPOV: **

**My dear brothers have found their mates. Made into whores? Over my dead body, Emmett and I drove like race car, drivers. We could smell the humans as we stepped from the elevator, but so what they would join us soon. I knew they wouldn't allow them to stay human for very long. The risk of one of them getting hurt or dying would be too much especially to Edward, he worries about every little thing. **

**Lovely, they were lovely. Edward looked so happy, and Peter, was oozing joy. **

"**Brothers", I hugged them both, then, Emmett gathered them up in a huge bear hug. **

**We turned to the sisters "okay dollies who, is who?" I inquired smiling at them.**

'**I'm Bella", "Mine" said Edward, hugging her to him.**

"**I'm Charlotte", she said, as Peter enveloped her in his arms "I'm guessing she is yours?" I asked laughing. **

**Kissing them both, we sat down and listened to what was going on. Appalled, these girls treated in such a manner by that witch, I can tell you if Jasper was here we would be planning our tactics right now, he'd be livid. **

**Well Dad too, he's waited as long as they have for them to be happy. **

"**Did you call dad yet?" I asked raising my eyebrow at them, making them squirm a little.**

"**No Rose, we didn't, they are having a nice time, I'll bet", Edward answered me.**

'**Edward, he'll be mad you had better call. At the least, they will be hurt that you two excluded them" **

"**You're right, I will now", He pulled out his cell phone.**

**Even though Edward is the next, to youngest in age of the sons, he was Carlisle's first, so he has always been treated as the older brother. Emmett is the baby of the boys. That's why we waited for him to make the call.**

**Sitting with my new sisters, I ask them to show me their things, so I can tell Ali what size pretties to send home from France. They were stunned but so what, they need to know, we Cullen women are well cared for, and look good all the time, well most of the time. I look greasy when I'm working on cars, but otherwise I look hot. Bella will look great in blues and purples. While Char's coloring, will shine in pinks and whites, and oh yes, pale greens for both of them. Something else Ali will need to know, it will make her shopping easier.**

**I took pictures of them, to shoot to Ali as soon as Edward told them about the girls. Then I snuck a few shots of their closets, seeing they had nothing. Well, Sister Rose is here now; and we will remedy that as soon as we kill those bad guys. **

**I look up and Edward is there, he has read my mind that stinker, but the way he is smiling I know it's all good. "Edward, I love them already", we walk out to the living room, hugging each other. **

**EPOV: **

**Calling our dad, I sat at my computer desk waiting for him to answer. **

'**Edward, hello son how are you?" He was happy to hear from me, like always.**

'**Dad, I'm good, I called because Peter and I, have found our mates" there was complete silence for a few heartbeats, then all hell broke loose in France. **

"**What?" I heard screeched in the background, as Alice learned of what I just said. So putting it on speaker, I told them everything, even their names and coloring, after Ali screamed to know. **

"**Ali, Rose just got here, she has pictures for you and she tells me colors too." Rose then called her, and they jumped around screeching in the hall on Ali's phone not mine, women! **

"**Dad, are you still there?" I couldn't hear if he was still on the line, with all the screeching in the background. **

"**Your mom and I, we're so happy Edward, for both of you", He was choked up bless his heart.**

"**Thanks, we are too, but we have only had them one day, think we'll keep them anyway", he laughed. **

"**Son, do you want us to come home?" I could hear the worry in his voice.**

"**Dad, that is up to you. I think we can handle this, you enjoy France we'll call tomorrow if we need help", He agreed.**

'**Oh, send me the pictures too, Mom wants to see her new daughters", Dad added. **

**Sending then now, we love you both" I sent Rose's pictures to them.**

**We rested with our babies all night. I never took my hand off her as she slept.**

**Rose and Emmett went to their flat, so we didn't need to talk or visit. **

**Bella, talks in her sleep, now how cool is this? "I love him, I love him" hmm, so far so good. **

**Later, I was jerked out of a nice resting period when she started with "Oh you stinker!" **

**Followed by "Nooo, no spanking Eddie", guess she must have stomped her foot or something. **

**Watching her was heaven; her face was all pouty during the last part. Silence for a while then,**

"**Oh Eddie, I like that, do that some more" wonder what I did, she liked it so much? **

"**Oweee, Eddie Oweee" making me smirk at her antics and sleeping face, then nothing for a long while.**

"**Edward, I need boots for winter, but I'm afraid to ask, we both need things, but we were raised never to ask, just do without, my feet get so cold wish I had warm boots" **

**My heart just broke, or so it seemed, my little fireball, she is the world to me now.**

**Whispering in her ear so as not to wake her; "Oh my darling, we'll get warm boots for both of you." **

**I looked down and she was staring at me "Can my Eddie love me again?" **

'**Oh baby of course" morning came too soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Meeting Mrs. Jones**

**BPOV: **

**Today, is the day, we were supposed to entertain those men. Wonder how the day will go? Emmett has been over here since before we got up. He has his laptop, and is working away, talking to himself and making notes on a tablet. He must have called Jasper, because I heard him say "Okay, Jazz, that's an excellent Idea" when I first opened the door to our room. **

_**Our Room,**_** I love the sound of that. This morning I got up, used the bathroom, and then crawled back into bed, next to my honey, never a bit ashamed of being nude. Funny, I would have died a week ago doing that, but he feels so right to me it's natural. **

**Edward must feel the same way, as he padded into the closet nude as well, then came out half dressed, holding his shoes and socks with a tee over his shoulder, smiling at me. **

"**Baby get up now, dress casual, no worries dolly" so I did, bumping into him on purpose getting my bare bottom swatted lovingly, along with a kiss on the lips too. I pushed my bottom back into his hands **

"**Oh darling, you are a vixen" he said smiling at me tenderly.**

'**Your vixen Edward, just yours" this pleased him, I earned myself another deep kiss with a groan from my sweetie 'dress or we'll never leave this room darling." **

**Emmett's POV: **

**Finally, it was time to go meet Mrs. Jones, and her henchman. We went around about way, to their apartment, getting there unseen. Turned the lights on, so they would think the girls were here cleaning or something. **

**When a knock at the door turned to pounding, I opened it, standing behind it, letting swing all the way open. A big lug, I hoped was George; came in followed by a horrid woman and another man, holding a bag and a syringe. **

**Well, here we go. I grabbed Mr. Big AKA George, and had him on his knees so fast. Edward grabbed Mr. Needle, and Peter, our lovely new lady friend Mrs. Jones. They were shocked,**

"**Who the hell are you?" Screeched, the old biddy, as Peter tied her to a chair. **

'**We, are who you are dealing with today, the girls are no longer your worry" Peter told her. Edward was sniffing the syringe, then a low growl was coming from him **

"**Its date rape drugs" He hissed out slowly.**

**Now, that just made me madder, so I bopped the big jerk on the head, causing him to drop like a stone. **

**The witch turned as white as a sheet, 'Not so brave without George, I see" I said to her.**

'**You three will pay, I have friends" she yelled out. 'Well, so do we lady" Edward told her. **

**We tied up the needle man, gagging him too. Now we were focused on her alone. Something she seemed to realize at last. Edward was reading her mind and jotting things at vamp speed in the notebook he brought. Peter kept firing questions at her, she refused to answer.**

**When he had all she knew out of her head, he killed her. Breaking her neck, too painless if you ask me, which I thought was wrong, but it's his mate. **

**Then we turned to the needle man, now he knew a lot, and seemed to be begging for mercy. Peter took the gag off 'Mercy? Like you gave our sweethearts? What is the needle for?" **

'**For the two very rich, and important men, who bought the pretty girl's; they are taking them on their yacht tonight, and when they are done, they will put them in their brothels overseas" **

'**When are they coming here?' Peter was only just holding it together, Edward had stopped making notes, and was glaring at the old fool.**

'**In about thirty minutes, with their body guards, I was to have them drugged, and certified they were virgins." Edward made more notes. For several minutes, prompting the nasty man to remember stuff, when he had gleaned all he could, he nodded to Peter. Peter broke his neck too.**

**Now, we just had the big woman beater left. He was mine, to play with. He woke up with the help of smelling salts from Mr. Needle's doctor's bag, tied the chair, and gagged, looking at his dead buddies.**

**Then I broke a lot of bones, even used his **_**leather lady beater**_** on him, if he wasn't gagged I'm sure he would have cried like a baby. Once again Edward read his mind and wrote down things. Then we prompted him to remember stuff, girls, locations, names, everything. The combo to the safe, the key to their office, where the real records were kept, who their buyers were, and where they took the girls to sell them, we got it all. **

**We had uncovered an entire female, along some young males, smuggling ring. Our friends in Europe would want to help clean this up, it was awful. When we had all his information, I killed him. **

**Now we had to wait for the big boys, the **_**buyers**_** of our girls to arrive. Just then Edward's cell beeped "It's Jasper" he told us.**

"**Hey bro, let us in, we are here to help" We could hear him telling Edward.**

**So opening the door, we see Dad and Jazz. Telling them what we learned, dad was livid, some of those girls were thirteen when taken. He called Eleazar and a few others to come, we were going to be hunting and breaking up a foul nest of vipers. **

**We may be vampires, but we all had mothers, and sisters once, plus our mates. For once dad would allow us to truly be Vampires, we might not drain them, but oh boy, would they rue the day they messed with our girls.**

**Dragging the bodies to the bedroom, we sat and waited for the real bastards to appear. Oh, I hear them. Since I was big too, I met them at the door, like a good body guard. I sent one back at a time to inspect his purchase. **

**Edward read them, knocked them out then, we set on their body guards. We would inject the men with the date rape drug. Set the scene in an alley blocks from here, so our girls would never be implicated. We placed them in their limo, with the dead ones locked in the trunk, along with some of the drug and smuggling information we gleaned tonight, as well. **

**Let them explain that to the press, because that's where we phoned first, not the police, with that we left. Going to our building we brought Dad and Jazz up top speed. **

"**Dad, Jazz, we are going to take everything they have and use it for as many of the girls as we can save." Edward told them.**

"**Son, that is an excellent idea, now we need help and a plan" Then he added.**

"**Mom and Alice are coming tomorrow, Alice wanted to shop for the girls" we all laughed, but that was really nice of her. It will keep the girls busy and safe, while we hunt these devils down.**

**Carlisle's POV: **

**My boys, I love them all, so now we will start to live as a complete family. Esme is beyond happy so is Alice. **

**We arrived, then I called from the airport, Rose answered, telling us the boys were setting a trap at my new daughter's old apartment. So heading there, just in time it seems, to help out after all. **

**Nice little set up Peter conjured up in that alley, he, and Jazz are scary as hell if they want to be, all those years living with a true monster, guess you had to learn something good or bad. Edward is no weakling either, he did some awful things, when he was hunting rapists and child molesters years ago. Emmett, just hates people who are rats, so they did a good job. **

**Arriving at our building, we get off the elevator on their floor. I hear the girl's heartbeats then laughter. Someone is baking cookies, oh how wonderful they smell. **

**Opening the door, Edward is nearly knocked down by a pretty browned haired darling. She has her legs around his waist, and is kissing him, crying at the same time. **

'**Ssh baby, I'm here we're ok, I'm here now" he tells her, as he walks into the kitchen carrying her. He kisses Rose as he passes her, who runs to Emmett, then sees us 'Dad, and Jasper"**

**Past her, I see Peter holding his love like Edward is, both of them leaning against the counters loving their "babies" as they are calling them, while the girls cry. Calming down they notice us, wiping their eyes on their sleeves. **

**Edward sets Bella down, then gets a paper towel, wets it and wipes her face, then brings her to me 'Dad my Bella" he tells me. **

**I hug her 'My sweet daughter, I'm so pleased to meet you, Mom is coming with Alice, tomorrow darling". **

**She hugs me like a child, then blows me away saying, 'I love him daddy" looking at Edward. He smiles at her, and then picks her back up, and they go to the living room sitting on the sofa. **

**Peter has done almost the same thing, with Charlotte, another beauty bringing her to me, "Dad, my Charlotte" She hugs me, kisses my face 'Hello daddy", then she goes with Peter to the sofa too. Jasper is there, meeting first Bella and now Charlotte"**

**I sit, basking in the love I feel, from the two boys I worried the most about. Now they are beaming and laughing, and every now and then, they rub the girl's backs or kiss them. Sometimes, they just place a hand on them. Esme will be so pleased at last. **

**They might not look identical, but they are twins, they move the same, smile the same, and love the same. I'm under their spell and they don't even know it. Edward winks at me, the stinker. I know he saw all my thoughts just now.**

**When they start nodding off the boys put them to bed, returning a while later smiling. 'Dad, don't you love them?" Edward asks me.**

'**Yes I do boys" **

"**Are you staying here, until May?" I ask them**

"**Yes, then we are going to Alaska, the big house, we were hoping we'd all be there together. Let them have fun, and live for the first time with no money worries, or bad people. Then we'll see when they want to change; I for one can't be without her ever, Peter too I believe." 'Yes Edward, your right me too" **

"**We might end up wintering there, if they get changed up there; it's far from people with lots to eat." **

"**Alright sounds like a plan, we'll all go, it's been awhile, lets love them both, and have all our bonds made before we change them, that will make them easier to handle" Everyone agreed. **

"**Now boys, we marry our loves, when is the wedding?" **

'**Sir, we have not had time to ask them yet, but I will tomorrow" Edward told me and Peter nodded, so tomorrow was going to be a happy day. **

"**We need to buy rings dad" Peter answered for them both.**

'**In the morning, we'll go or you can take them, whatever" I got up to leave and call my darling, I have much to tell her.**

**I went down to our flat, preparing it for Esme's return tomorrow. I'm sure Jasper was planning our "attack" tomorrow, on the locations Edward gathered from our late friends today.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Meeting Mom and Alice**

**Esme's POV: **

**Alice and I are ecstatic; we now have two more ladies in our family. We went shopping to get them each a Paris dress, but Rose put her foot down, Bella can't wear heels. She falls a lot, until she changes no heels, Charlotte told of breaking her foot badly. Char doesn't like heels either, so we found ballerina flats in all colors for each. **

**Four dresses, one suit, one long dress, four tops, two long skirts and twelve bra and panty sets each. Plus two purses, gloves, a winter coat, and knee boots for each. All packed in a brand new high end designer luggage for each girl with a matching tote inside. **

**For Jewelry, we found semi precious to match the dressy items, and had a Cullen crest item made for both, Pendants different and smaller than Rose wanted but very chic. Oh and matching wallets and phone case, Designer sunglasses too. Alice was in her element. **

**We each had our own carry-on plus theirs, but since we were using the family jet luggage wasn't a problem. I felt good bringing gifts for our new daughters. Alice saw they were pretty and shy. **

**Carlisle met us with the Mercedes we keep here in the garage. We got it all in, good thing he came alone, Ali is jammed in the back, but since she is bouncing with excitement, all is well. "Esme, they are so sweet, they called me daddy last night, I didn't expect it" this brought tears to my eyes, Rose only calls him that after a spanking, and Alice when she wants something "Oh Carlisle how sweet". **

**Telling us all about last night, we were up to speed as Emmett likes to say when we pulled into the garage.**

'**Now Alice, they want to ask them tonight, so stay out of it, I mean it or your bottom will be very sore between Jasper and I" Carlisle turned her face so she was looking into his eyes as he spoke.**

'**Understand dad" with that we lugged the luggage into the elevator, knowing Jasper would be there to grab their stuff. **

**We got off on our floor I kept the girls stuff so we could see them get it. Alice would barge in and spoil it all in her excitement. She rode up to Jasper and we went into our flat. I was up against the door before I could say his name**

"**Okay my little love, I have missed you" **

"**Carl I missed you too darling" **

**With that we were in our room, reuniting the way Carlisle liked it, naked and together. **

"**For somebody over three hundred; you sir, have a wicked way about you" this earned me a kiss and a swat. **

'**Damn right baby, get dressed our kids are up to no good by now" **

**We went hand in hand, with the gifts to Edward and Peters flat, Jasper and Alice came out as we approached. She too was dressed in different clothes. So they hadn't been there yet either, good. The door was opened by Emmett, who hugged us all, **

"**Enter the love nest" he announced, making us smile. Everyone was sitting paired off laughing. When they spotted us the talking stopped. Edward stood up and kissed me then Alice. Peter the same, **

"**Darlings, come meet mom and Ali" two sweet girls rose and came to us, hugging Alice first then me, Bella was crying when she hugged me 'Momma" was all she could say.**

**Then Charlotte, also crying but she was able to say "Welcome Momma" **

**I loved them with all my heart right then. We gave then each their suitcase and shopping bags and one for Rose as well. **

**The boys all got new handmade wallets and belts, Edward sheet music, Peter and Jasper history books, Jasper's about famous battles, Peter about people. **

**Emmett a new leather jacket, well they all got one of those, but Emmett got a game only in Europe not in USA for a year. Then the girls opened theirs, Rose was squealing as she looked at the dresses and shoes **

"**Wow you two ladies rock!" Charlotte was looking at everything, but the lingerie she kept that in the luggage as did Bella blushing like a tomato. **

'**Baby, show me the dresses you got", Peter asked so she stood up and held them up **

'**Oh darling, they are so pretty" He smiled at her as she held them to her.**

'**Peter, I never had a dress like these" we were all awed by that. **

'**Isabella, can I see your dresses sweetie?" Edward asked her very softly. **

**She jumped, so he must use her first name to get her attention. She looked at him then stood pulled out the three pretty ones. **

'**I love the lilac one Alice" Bella said shyly.**

"**Oh good" Alice was bouncing with happiness.**

'**Edward, I can't wear heels, these need heels" She was almost in tears.**

'**No daughter" I said, I had the shoes in a bag with me "These are for you and Charlotte" **

**Bella actually squealed when she saw them, Char and Bells, as they call each other sat on the floor and sorted them by size, Rose had one pair in a 7, theirs were 5 1/2 and 6, Bella wore the 6. When they were sorted Bella picked up the 6's then ran to Edward to show him.**

**He was beaming at me over her head. "Thanks momma" I have rarely heard that from him, it melted my heart. **

**She then tried on the dresses in their room with all us girls to see how wonderful they are, Rose and Charlotte too. We had a great time, I was walking on air when we left bedroom. 'Edward look, it's a leather jacket like you got" **

'**Oh Baby, so sexy" he purred to her earning himself a blush and a kiss. **

"**Show me what you have hidden in the suitcase baby" She led him in there closing the door. I heard her giggle, so he must like them. They came out ten minutes later, smiling, and holding hands. I noticed Peter and Charlotte were gone along with her clothes. They were forty minutes returning, and Charlotte was blushing too, well they are mates after all. **

**Edward must be as private about this, as he is everything else in his life. They are well suited then. Carlisle and I will be honored to have them in our family. **

**EPOV: **

**As the family was all here, I ran back to our room, then walking back out, watching them all talking and sharing love, as a family should. I slowly went to Bella 'Isabella" I said. She looked at me, dropping to one knee "would you honor me darling, by being my wife, my lady, and my eternal companion?" **

**I held out a box with an Amethyst engagement ring in it. She screamed when she saw it, **

**Yes Eddie I will"**

**I picked her up, spinning us around and around, kissing her the entire time. When we stopped we were mobbed by all. **

**Then I heard Peter 'well you beat me boy, I was just about to pull this out. In his hand was a ring box too. Charlotte jumped up looking at him and him only **

"**Yes Peter, Yes" **

'**I haven't asked yet baby" **

'**Well if you do, yes" we all were laughing **

"**Well then little filly, he grabbed her swung her up into his arms, then had her open the box, another engagement ring, this time diamonds and sapphires. **

"**Oh Peter, I love this" She was glowing with excitement.**

'**Bella baby, do you like the ring, I could get your birthstone too?" I was worried I picked the wrong thing.**

"**Nooo I love purple!" She had it on and was looking at it. **

"**Char let me see yours" so Peter walked over they looked at each other's rings, kissed each other's rings, then kissed us both. **

'**We want a double wedding it's our dream" Bella declared holding Charlottes hand.**

**Peter told them we figured on that already. Alice was in design mode, but before she got a word out, Bella's hand went up **

'**Sister we like plain old fashioned, not puffy or low cut, not us no way" Smirking I held in the laugh, Ali's face was a work of art. Shock and a scream all mixed in one. It was so funny.**

'**Okay, I was going to say, we could make the dresses alike but not. Example, if you had embroidery of say thistles, then she would have roses or lilacs. See alike, but not cookie cutter." **

'**Oh, I love that Alice" Charlotte said. **

"**Bella you love thistles and lilacs" I do. Bella answered.**

"**I love roses and lilies" You do char; that's true. Bella said**

"**Okay, that, I needed to know" Ali was calming down at last.**

**They talked all night. At midnight my girl was drooping,**

"**Good night folks we are off to bed" with that I carried her to our room. We made love and she was out for the count. I never left her all night. In the morning we took a fun shower learning sex in the shower was good there too. **

**Esme's POV: **

"**Girls come on, we are going shopping darlings" When I had rounded them up, we headed out. Carlisle hired us a car and driver, so we didn't need to worry about parking or anything. Getting in we asked the driver for the best wedding shops around.**

**Arriving at the first one we didn't like it, so we left and the second one was awesome. **

"**Ladies how can we help?" a very nice couple met us at the door. **

"**My daughters all need wedding dresses, two are brides, and two are bridesmaids. I need a mother of the brides dress. Then we will send our men here, for five tuxes" pleased by the amount all this will mean in sales, we are treated like royalty. **

**Getting each girl to say what they dreamed of was a challenge. I ended up sitting with them both "Now daughters do you want to hurt momma's feelings?" I asked them both.**

'**Oh no Momma" Bella cried out. **

'**Then before we have to either hurt me, or I spank each of you, tell me what you always dreamed of, and money is no object in this. I want the dearest wish of your hearts, and I want them now" they stared at me looked, then at Rose she nodded, then at Alice. **

"**Yes sisters, please" sighing Charlotte took Bella's hand **

'**We want together, like we said, our boys too. Then we want a nice dinner, and dancing with a fantastic wedding night" blushing to her roots she just stared at the floor. **

"**Momma, nothing puffy or heavy, light and airy, we would love to be our boys princesses for one day. I know that's too much to ask for, but you said tell or else" **

"**Alright how about this, we do a Justice of the Peace, then dinner, dancing, and a nice wedding night. Then in six months time we got Europe" I waited to see how they would react to that.**

'**Oh momma, **_**IRELAND**_**" Char and Bella squealed together like little girls.**

"**Yes dears, Ireland, we'll do a small service there, in outfits from there. Maybe even stay in a Castle" Now they were jumping around, hugging each other smiling. **

"**Guess that's it Alice, remember it please"' **

"**Yes Mom, Rose and I, made notes already" Now the sales lady returned, as I had rung the bell telling her were ready to pick dresses.**

"**Two casual, but not cheap dresses, for the brides, and the same for the rest of us too" **

**I found a lovely coffee with cream colored dress, Charlotte a white elegant vee-neck and Bella an ecru princess neckline dresses that looked like movie star's would wear. Rose and Alice found a lovely casual dress with lace overlay and a huge sash, Rose's was Blue and Ali's Purple to match our girl's rings. With flowers to match as well, I think they will have a lovely wedding after all. Now we'll stop at a lingerie shop and I will insist they buy lots of it. If the boys are anything like their dad, sexy things last about two minutes. **

**Calling Carlisle and the boys, they decided on new suits instead of Tuxes, with matching ties. **

**Finally, we were ready to get these girls married into our family.**


	9. Chapter 9

SM owns all. This is my "What If" story. If you are under 18, have triggers for spanking, violence, lemons please do not read. My vamps don't sparkle, can eat rare meats, eggs, and drink whiskey and coffee, along with animal blood. The males are all Alpha's and practice Domestic Discipline within their marriages. I hope you like this story. Please no flames if you don't. Thanks for reading. Again there is spanking in this story, don't like don't read.

Here is a long chapter. "Hunting Trip", next then the weddings. So glad you like the story. Oona

Chapter Nine:

BPOV:

We got home carrying our bags, I was so excited about my pretty dress. Edward grabbed the bags as soon as the elevator door opened "Here sweetie give them to me."

Peter grabbed Chars too. We went in to our rooms hung up the bags, put the slippers away. I had a bag of special "treats" to wear, but didn't want him to see them yet.

"Edward," I said sternly, he blinked and then smirked at me. I decided to be brave over this.

"My lady", he answered me, making me space out for a moment. Dazzled; that what he does to me, the stinker dazzles me.

"This is not to be peaked into" holding up my black bag 'it's _your _eyes only, our _wedding night_ goodies, but peak and they will be burned in the BBQ." I had my hands on my hips glaring at him.

He pushed off the closet door frame, stalking up to me slowly, making me gulp loudly.

"Oh sweetie, are you sure you want to play with fire? Be sure before you light the match" he began kissing my neck, pulling the bag from my hands.

'Now Isabella, I will put this in your bottom drawer, not looked at, but be very careful when you threaten me baby girl, you might be in for a very BIG surprise." He was looking at me intently.

Ouch! My bottom's burning like a blow torch again. Darn him; he keeps doing that to me!

I was so scared I was shaking, but held my ground, "You sir, better know, I was not threatening you. I was telling my _hubby to be,_ to be a _good boy_, and he will get a very _nice_ reward; if not he doesn't get any at all" we stared at each other, and then he smiled.

'I like this baby, can we spar like this again, the next time you buy _secret_ undies?" making me giggle like a school girl.

Guess I will be buying more after all, maybe a sexy outfit, like Alice tried to get us to buy today.

'Oh, I see big spanker vampire man, I see how your mind goes, and _undies_ are the key."I stated.

EPOV:

She then surprised the hell out of me, by grabbing me, and kissing me so hard I almost lost my balance. Then turning around and pushing her bottom against my now hard erection grinding it into me.

'Isabella" I drug each letter out as I hissed into her ear

"Eddie wants to play now, I hope you are happy" with that I had her jeans off, and she was on her hands and knees with her very sexy bottom up in the air. With me right between her legs pushing inside of my darling girl, telling her what she meant to me. She seemed to like it.

Later, we sat there on the closet floor naked, just holding each other; after one hour of intense sex. Holding her on my lap, I was kissing her hair purring like a tiger.

'Edward, that was fantastic, where did you learn that?"

'Baby, I have seen that in people's minds, but you are my first everything you know that"

'Well, I liked it a lot mister, remember it Mr. Cullen" She amazes me how bold she can be sometimes.

"Bella did everything go well today?" I can't wait to see her in her pretty dress.

"Yes, the first shop was awful, but the second; oh the couple there was so nice to us. Mom threatened us, to get us to say what we wanted. But we were so stunned by the prices of the gowns. neither of us could form a sentence. Still I hope she remembers what we asked for." "Tell me baby" I said and she better be telling me.

"Oh Edward, in six months we hope to go to Ireland, and our family's home town or one nearby. Renew our vows, in traditional outfits and with you guys in kilts if you'd like that. Mom said we could stay in a Castle Hotel if we wanted. I need to look for graves so badly, we don't know anyone's names, but the ones who came here; it will mean a lot to me to do our family history Edward." She was looking at me with such love in her eyes.

"Baby, how wonderful you'll let me help of course?" Something I have never done before, something new and exciting as it will mean so much to her.

'Oh honey, will you please? If we have the time and funds, could we go to Scotland as well?

I would love a kilt, a dress one floor length, in our tartan, Char too. We saw them on line once and fell in love. They even have wedding dresses made out of them"

"Alright Peter, and I would be honored to renew our vows in Ireland or Scotland darling."

I would give her anything she asked for, didn't she know that?

'Now why haven't you told me any of this before?" I was trying not to be hurt or angry with her.

'Edward, we have only lived together a few days, I can't just spill my guts all at once, after I do, what will we talk about then?" She was being honest at least.

Smiling at her "Baby start spilling those guts; or your little bottom will be telling you why you better soon. I mean this; I hate you withholding stuff, and we already talked about that right?" 'Yes Eddie, we did, but I thought you meant bad stuff, not silly girl's dreams"

"I want it all baby, Peter too, and they aren't silly to us" getting up, we dress then go to see if Peter and Char are still doing their thing like we were.

They came out as we did, Peter looked at me "gads it's like pulling teeth; but you two, I swear that was the best damn sparing I ever heard bro"

Smirking at him I just nodded, it was pretty funny.

"Charlotte, darling we need to clear up something ok" I said as they followed us into our living room.

"What Edward?" she asked getting a little afraid; and she should be.

"You two, will start tonight by telling us these dreams of vows in Ireland, and doing family history, and every stinking thing you have ever wanted. If not, I for one am paddling two little girl's bottoms right here, in front of each other I not kidding" they sat there staring at us.

Peter sighed "Me too Char" that got them looking at us.

'We aren't supposed to ask for things, it got us in big trouble, we were taught, that nice little girls never ask for things, they take what they get, and are thankful for it" Char explained to us.

Thinking about that, I finally asked them,

"So darlings, if Peter and I, spank your bottoms right here, right now, you will be thankful for it?" gulping Bella whispered 'Nooo, we didn't mean that"

'Then spill baby" Peter said.

They did, and what nice things to hope for, and yes we will be doing them all, nothing was too dramatic, and less money than Alice spends on clothes in a year. Afterwards we held them and loved them making them laugh.

'Now hold back and what happens?" Peter asked them both.

"Sore bottoms" they both said at the same time.

"Correct baby girls" we said together, making us all howl with laughter.

Later, in her sleep, Bella talked all about Ireland, kilts, seeing the Highlands, and loving me. It was a very good night.

The next morning our friends, Fergus, Jacques, and Garrett arrived. Not long after Eleazar, as well. Dad called everyone into his office in their flat. The ladies were all going shopping again, but this time for furniture, for the lofts upstairs. Our cousins were coming tomorrow, and we had the guys here now, so we need the "guest" rooms made after all.

"Okay everyone, sit where you can, and let's begin" Dad announced. It took forty-five minutes to explain meeting the girls, finding out we are mates, and the trafficking in girls we had uncovered. Eleazar was not happy about Bella, but to damn bad. I never made any vows or promises to Tanya. Something Dad pointed out, and he had to agree was true.

"Emmett, when we get to their apartments and offices today, I want you and Fergus to hack the computers. Make back-up copies of it all for us as well." Dad was in Coven leader mode.

"Sure dad, no worries we can do that" He said flexing his arms, as he talked.

"Everyone else, we want to search every inch, gather any information on where these poor girls might be held either here or overseas." We all agreed.

"Ten minutes and we leave" he was looking at Emmett making us all smile. Emmett is the sweetest guy there is, but getting him moving in the morning is always a struggle.

Fifteen minutes later, we were in both SUV's, arriving at our first location. This was Mrs. Jones address and so called office. I had the keys we took from everyone even the "rich men" both were politicians.

Oh the media storm that was stampeding all over the TV, internet, and Radio, was unbelievable. We had lit a torch for sure leaving them like that.

Entering her condo, as it turned out to be. We found a nice apartment behind a very fancy office. Everything looked like a collection agency on the surface, but we were looking for her real business. Thirty minutes later we found the hidden rooms, loaded with safes, filing cabinets, and computer's and worst of all hundreds of girls and boys records.

My heavens, it was worse than even we imagined. Been going on for years, she would scour the Obit's looking for young men and women, left behind when parents died. Then swoop in buy up the bills and force the kids into her "human" trafficking ring. We'll save as many as we can. But most we'll never find; that we knew as we looked at her data.

Emmett and Fergus, armed with thumb drives, and who knows what else, Emmett brought in his bag of tricks, were busy copying everything. Dad and Eleazar, found a wall map with pins in it. Locations for pick-ups and piers where tramp steamers loaded the girls and sometimes young men, all were color coded. There were still a dozen pending here in America.

Garrett and Jasper; broke into the safes. While Peter and I, turned the apartment inside out, finding jewels, expensive clothes, almost $500,000. In cash in her bedroom wall safe. All this we bagged up in designer carryon's we found in her closet.

"Peter, can you believe she lived like a queen while those girls suffered? I should have killed her slowly after all" I was so angry.

"Edward, you just wanted to end her, like I would, a poison snake" Peter said.

"True, but this" I pointed to her cases full of jewelry "It's sickening"

Dad walked in seeing it all. "Boys we are taking it all, we'll use it for the girls we're able to save" Now that made us feel better.

We heard Emmett let out a yell, and went to see what was so exciting.

'Edward, Peter, look I found Charlie's Swan file. The Police insurance was doubled. The girls have almost a million left over, after all the bills. The witch took it, along with all the funds from stealing them blind"

"Where is it?" Peter asked him.

"Right here" he pointed to the screen. "Off shore account, under the name Little Swans"

"Transfer that into an account for them in our bank Emmett" Dad told him.

"Peter the girls will be shocked how much money they really have, I can't wait to see their faces" He agreed and I hoped it would help heal them, knowing their dad had provided for them after all.

Four hours later we had transferred ownership of the condo, bank accounts, and her valuables, and even had the utilities disconnected in a week. A moving company was coming to store the good stuff. We donated everything else to a woman's shelter nearby. All the expensive clothes were packed for Alice to decide what to sell, and what to use for the girls we found.

Then we went to our storage units, off loading the files. Swung by our building, we took everything else into the empty "office" space on the first floor. Mom and the girls could sort through all of that later.

Next, we went to the bodyguard/enforcer's apartment. Typical man's place, but oh he had hidden wall safes too. Here we found the names of middle men, routes they take, even a box filled with ID's. Almost a hundred girls and boys of all types and ages, most were twenty and under. Some of them were over five years ago. Sad but we probably would never find them.

Taking anything valuable, and all the information we found. Looking at his background we discovered he too was a loner, no family at all. Good we took this apartment as well. Putting all this new real estate and "goodies" in an account named "Cinderella's Sisters" account, Emmett's Idea. This apartment alone was worth a million at least. Some good would come out of this nightmare, we were all determined about that.

Last was the "doctor's" place. Nothing near as nice as the other two. Not surprising us at all. He was a sleazebag. However, he lived in a rented townhouse. We discovered drugs and lots of them, hidden in the walls, boxes of stolen prescription drugs, in his bedroom closet as well. Again packing up what we could reuse or sell. Taking the drugs and supplies along with the few valuables he had, we left there heading for home via our storage unit, to drop all his stuff off because we didn't need that stuff in our homes. We gave notice, and again had a shelter come to pick up all the furniture and clothes to sell in their thrift store.

Arriving home Dad and Eleazar went to phone Aro, as we discovered they were using Italy as the port of call to Europe. Eleazar had a feeling their might be nomads involved, moving the "kids" through Europe, maybe even buying them for slaves and blood bags to kill later. So calling Aro wasn't such a bad idea. Also the Volturi do not like Interpol to be snooping in their area. When this breaks open that's just what will happen. So if we can end this quietly and quickly it's better for all of us.

After hours of adding it all up, we discovered we had 30 million in the new Cinderella account. Tomorrow we would head out to hunt down the girls still waiting to be shipped, and end the ring on our end.

We had to be back in less than a week, as we were getting married, it would a good idea to be there. Not sure Bella would like me missing our wedding. Now to tell the girls we are going away for a few days. That will be fun or not.

Emmett came in and dropped a surprisingly awesome plan on us for tomorrow and the days after. Amazing us all, it was well thought out and protected our identity. After a few silent moments where we all gob smacked into stunned stares, we hugged him and set about getting the plan "on the road" as he put it.

An hour later the girls and the delivery trucks showed up together. Two hours after that we had four guest rooms completely done and decorated, a sitting area with computer hookups, and two full bathrooms as well.

Quick supper for the girls, then up top bed, Bella was exhausted. I held her all night while I rested as well. Letting my mind ponder all the possibilities, of tomorrow's hunt and aftermath. I needed that time so in the morning I was fully prepared when we got up.

Waking with Bella is such a joy, add some loving and it's off the scale.

"Bella, baby I need to tell you something"

"Eddie is everything alright?"

"Yes, sweetie, I have to go, well all the guys do. We are ending Mrs. Jones nightmare today if we can"

She didn't say anything for a few minutes, and then threw herself at me. Hugging me crying,

"Edward can you save any of the other girls?"

"We are going to try darling, I promise"

"You'll be back for the wedding right?" She gave me the puppy dog eyes I cannot resist.

"Oh baby I won't miss our wedding don't worry"

"Then I'll pray for all of them and you my darling man" She was crying but not upset, sad for the girls mostly.

Going downstairs I saw in Peter's mind that they had a similar talk this morning and all was well. We could go and finish our side of this. Mom hugged us whispering they would keep them safe and busy.

Emmett was out front helping a delivery overnight express driver unload a stack of boxes. When the driver was gone we all went out and grabbed a few to bring inside.

He asked the girls to make a pile of items for each of us. They did as he explained what he had ordered and why. When he was done we turned and there was a stack that held a black ops type uniform, a lethal looking rife, night vision goggles, combat boots, backpacks to hold the "ammo" and headphone/earplug devices to wear as well.

We stood there stunned "Emmett why do we need these?" Jasper asked him looking at his pile.

"Jazz, everyone these are dart guns, we are drugging the girls with something makes sure they won't remember us at all. When they wake up they will be a safe place and be taken care of. Before you ask me Dad has that all arranged and will tell you when we find them. Now brothers don't spoil my fun, how often will we get to be warriors or ninja's?"

Smiling at us, it made sense so why not, plus if we are seen we'll like a military unit. Good idea really. Running to our rooms and coming down in uniforms with the gear we did look scary.

Bella whispered as she hugged me goodbye to be safe and keep the outfit, it was sexy. Kissing her soundly and telling her what I heard them all say 'Will do darling, we'll set a play date" making her blush.

All the girls were on the porch as we ran into the woods and on our way.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Arriving an hour later at the location of the nearest pin on the map we found. We were surprised to see a rundown forgotten warehouse far from the outskirts of town. Since we had complied with Emmett's request of _going recon_ all of us were black camouflage, combat boots, night vision goggles, which though cool looking vampires don't need at all. Emmett! Jasper was right next to me with Peter on my other side.

"Edward, I smell several females, they are in bad shape" Jasper relayed his thought to me. With a nod I gave to the hand signal for us three to go on in, Dad and his group of Eleazer, Fergus, and Garrett were going to _recon_ the outside and out buildings. Emmett had set up his _Command Center_ back in the woods; all of us had headphone mikes on so we could keep him informed.

Peter broke the lock and we three entered the building. The smell was horrid, poor things what were they doing to them? I wondered. I had the first aid kit strapped to my back, dad had his as well. Finding the front area empty and derelict, we ran toward the back and the sounds of heartbeats. Holy Moly I'm glad the women stayed home. Ten girls all tied to beds in little cells made from plywood dividers, most were so drugged they didn't even know we were there. I went from girl to girl making sure they weren't too badly injured to move. I also drugged two who seemed lucid enough to remember seeing us. After smelling them carefully I knew a light dose would last until we got them to our safe house/ sanctuary.  
"Peter, take this one to the van please" Peter gently lifted up a girl no more than thirteen, covered with bruises and cuts. Searching her _room_ I saw she had scratched her name in blood on the wall. "Amber was here" since it was fresh it must be her. Showing this to Peter, who nodded, he will tell Emmett to label her "Amber". Off he ran, silent into the night.

We had rented two cargo vans, outfitted them with mattresses leaving only the driver's seat. This would allow the girls to ride sleeping on a mattress while either dad; or I rode with them. No windows and the glass up front, was as dark as the law allowed.

Checking each girl, handing them off to be carried to the waiting vans, I then searched each cubicle for any scrap we might find to identify them. Meanwhile Emmett had been tearing apart the small office we found. It seems there are six more poor souls on board a container ship bound for Italy right now at pier 9. As soon as we hand these girls over, we'll head there and rescue them as well.

After ninety minutes we have cleared the place out, packed up our command post. Garrett and Fergus set fire to the place in such a way it will burn but not spread anywhere else. Responders, when they finally get here will find only rubble. We believe they will conclude it was homeless persons trying to keep warm last night.

The drive, took another ninety minutes. This was brilliant on Dad's part. Last night he shared a secret he had for one hundred years. It seems before he found me, and changed his life's course, he toyed with the idea of joining dear friends at a convent deep in the forest. He stumbled across it hunting, thinking it abandoned he decided to spend the night out of the elements. Imagine his surprise when before he could even approach the closed gates, another vampire appears on the other side dressed as a priest.

Father Brendon was as shocked as Carlisle was to find each other. The Convent had long been sold by the church. Unknown to them the investment firm that bought it for a "girls' school was Father Brendon. Turned in 1750 he had long ago learned to go vegetarian. By 1902 he had come across four nuns two far older than even Carlisle. They did a run a school of sorts, whenever they found a nomad who was willing to change to animals, they helped them. They gave sanctuary to any who needed it as long as they followed their diet.

Carlisle had contacted Father Brendon, who had finally given in and bought himself a throw- away cell phone, months before, Carlisle being the first person he called. They were more than willing to give the girls a new start. Two of the sisters were nurses; we were to bring them the usable drugs we'd taken from the doctor's apartment along with all his equipment. Dad and I also purchased boxes of items for them to use. Deliveries of clothes and other items they requested had already occurred.

So Cinderella's sister's was becoming a reality. They were waiting when we arrived. It didn't take long for us to have each one settled in a nice but plain room, in a clean bed, with clothes for each in their room. The four Sisters each took a girl to bathe and dress in a simple gown. We carried them back and made sure each was settled before we left.

Mom and Rose would be coming each week to help in any way they could. Rose being a doctor would be a great asset.

Leaving there; we left the trucks parked at our storage place to fix and return. Running to the pier, for once glad we were outfitted in black. Since by now it's very late, the pier is quiet. We see the gangway is guarded, okay we expected that. Fergus and Garrett, slide into the bay, and swim to the other side of the ship, looking for a way in. As we stand sheltered by the buildings on the pier we see Fergus gesturing to us from an open water tight door along the outside out of sight of the watch on deck. Silently we jump through it, not one of us making a sound.

Following the scent of females, weaving our way through passageways and ladders, we soon find ourselves deep in the ship. Coming around the corner we found a guard asleep in a chair outside a locked door. The smell of females was overpowering. Emmett shoots the guard with the dart gun insuring he would not wake up for several hours. Using the key from the guard belt we unlock the door, upon entering we find, two sets of bunks, with three beds to a set.

The girls are strapped to the beds, under heavy sedation. Finding not clothes or paperwork on any of the girls, the only thing they have is what they are dressed in. Peter and I decide to find the Captains Quarters and maybe where these girls were head to. Using my ability to read minds we soon find the crew quarters.

Emmett and the rest of our "recon group" are taking the girls off the ship silently. As we approach the crew's quarters we get a blip from Emmett on our headphones, he is gleefully darting crew members as they pass through the ship. "Take that you bastards" is all we hear for a few seconds. "Edward, we are off the ship and running the girls to a safe place to wait for Dad and Eleazer to bring back the vans, once we find a place to wait. I will call you back when I get a chance". Whispering "Understood" we approached the open water tight door to the crew's quarters. They were busy laughing and speculating on the joys of the ports they would be visiting. Seeing nothing about the girls in any of their minds, I nodded to Peter. We pulled the wicked looking rifles loaded with darts off our backs and opened fire. Emmett bless him had provided ones with noise suppression. In seconds all eight were sleeping off the next few hours.

I saw the way to the Captains Quarters in a crewman mind just before he passed out. We could hear him, talking on the phone about the girls and where to deliver them. Outraged we waited until he hung up, I jotted it all down in the little book I found in my left leg pocket. Silently thanking Emmett once again. As soon as he hung up we kicked his door open, Peter had him in a hold in nano seconds. Tying him to his desk chair it didn't take long to get everything I wanted from him. We even opened his safe, found out who owned the company and who they were to be delivered too. He was a real scumbag, the worst sort of creature. Debating with myself for only a few minutes and looking at Peter, who was as intuitive as any one I had ever met we agreed and killed him, making it look like he slipped and fell on water leaking from his bathroom pipes, something we rigged up. Now they would be delayed. We were missing someone, not one of the crew seemed to know about the girls held below. So there was another man who must be the watcher or keeper that reported only to the Captain. But he was not on board.

Looking through the logs and Captains diary we found a name not listed anywhere else. Seeing he was listed as a passenger, learning where his destination was, now to find him. Maybe I could get out of him all we need and Aro can take over for the Europe portion of this nightmare. We returned to where his "cabin" was.

"Edward, he's a vampire!" Peter whispered to me, as we crept along.

I gave him a nod, tapped my head indicating I was listening to him. He seemed to be resting; good he hadn't smelled us yet.

We rolled through the door, and between us we had him. While he threatened us with everything from being burned to going to the Volturi, which us both bark out a laugh. Reading all he had to tell. We ripped into pieces, gagged his mouth, and found two large duffel bags we placed in. We'll send him to Aro as a gift. Dad had vampire proof manacles and we'll piece him back together when we get home. That hurts like being turned bringing me a little joy I'll admit.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N note

Seems I need to explain my Vampires so I can have a day without complaints or bad feelings.

First my Vamp's are different than SM's that's what makes this a "WHAT IF" story….. Not a copy of her but my "what if" this happened or they were like this instead?

**First** they do not sparkle ever. The sun can deplete their energy making them vulnerable to attack.

**Second** they can eat rare meats, drink whiskey and similar drinks, love strong coffee, eat eggs (didn't she crave eggs when she was PG?). No milk products at all, or sweet things.

**Third** they (the "civilized ones") practice Domestic Discipline on their mates in their families. Males are Alphas. In other words they _Spank _their mates, **if you don't like it, don't read it**. It's not daddy kink, you don't see the girls wearing baby clothes or crawling around. They call their mates little loves or little girls remember they are all over 90 years older, and so to them the girls are little girls.

**Fourth** the mating pull, is more than just a pull and tug at an old heart. Like imprinting it's Chemical as well. Scent, taste, and touch all make the bond. The first time they kiss, his venom is introduced in a very tiny amount and the chemical reaction for her begins. She will already been drawn to him via scent and sight. Remember everything about them "draws" you in; without the chemical reaction only MATES have. She will agree to marry, to have sex, to do whatever because she knows on all levels even if is she hasn't realized it he is hers forever. That is why it only happens once, and it has been known to happen twice but is very rare.

It does not matter that the female is plus size, plain, their age, or circumstances. It's a done deal for the male, he will love her forever it completes him and her when she is changed.

My males are not abusers so stop seeing them that way. Remember they want their ladies to be good girls and remember the era they are from. Yes, they need to come a little closer to 21st Century, but the love they have for the girls is Epic.

As to the Rape in _The Doctor is In_, she can overcome her fear of him because he will not harm her like ever. It's again the mating pull for her as well. The fact of no kids is a plus from her point of view, it doesn't matter to him, and he sees only his love, and not the bruise's or the hurt.

They will never hit them like a wife beater and there will be no black eyes, busted lips, not from them ever!

I hope this clears things up and I also hope if you dislike my stories you do two things First use the back arrow and pick another, there are 29,000 out there besides mine. Second remember NO ONE is raped, spanked, or whatever this is **FICTION no one is hurt, just some names on a page.**

Thank you for reading my little versions of things. It means so much to me that you like them.


	12. Chapter 12

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

**Chapter 12**

EPOV:

Arriving home it didn't take long to get him put together and secured. We learned from dad that Aro would be here in an hour. With his need to see what we uncovered, and to tell us what they had found, on their end, making this a very important visit after all.

Jasper was back along with Emmett. It didn't take long, before he was threatening us again. So I re-gagged him. He was so sure we would pay for taking him and ruining his "mission" as he called it.

Aro arrived along with Jane. Between Jane's talents and Jaspers, which Aro called for, surprising us all, including Jasper. Then Jasper filled him with fear and Jane the pain.

"We have many contacts, you will never find us. We bring 100s of girls and boys to our people every year. Many are used for blood only." Jasper had him in agony now. He was panting out his words.

"I'll never give you what you want" at that Aro grabbed his hand and he saw all of it. Just what the creature was hiding. Nodding to Jane to stop, and for Jasper to put him into a deep sleep, Aro stalked back into the house.  
"I can't believe it, right under our noses Carlisle, vampires; and other immortal creatures, preying on girls within, miles of our Castle. Well it stops today my brother" He reached out and hugged Dad. Dad was stunned and did a half way decent job of covering it up.

"Carlisle you have always been like a brother to us, and I think it's time we fixed that. Those Romanians turning a blind eye, knowing all along someday it would lead the humans to us".

Then we, Emmett, Jazz, Pete, and I took the rogue Vamp apart again, and stowed him the bags. Aro wanted Caius to hear all this and see for himself what was going on. Caius will be a force to be reckoned with over this. He is very protective of his family and what they stand for. What on Earth were they thinking in Romania?

Aro POV:

I cannot believe this, the unmitigated gall of those two. Calling home and explaining it all I hear roars from both Caius and Marcus. Then the guard as it was retold to them. We have a little surprise for them. Years ago we came across a dying human who I could tell had some sort of "gift". Changing him, knowing we could end him if it wasn't a gift worth keeping.

Call us amazed when after a few weeks it began to appear. Dominic as he wanted to be called has the gift of being untraceable, unless he is in line of sight you do not sense him, smell him, or hear him; either with your ears or mentally. I would love to test this with Edward and indeed will set that up when we get this nightmare dealt with.

Telling Marcus to set Dominic loose on the Romanians I knew we would soon have information on that end as well. No one knows about him, just a handful of our inner circle.

"Edward, Peter, I want to visit with your Bella and Charlotte before I leave" Agreeing to that we headed again into the house.

BPOV:

Aro who we were told was a frightening creature seemed quite nice to both of us. Char was leery but I felt like he was an old friend if that makes any sense at all. When he asked for my hand I gave it with a smile. He was startled that he wasn't able to see me after all. Before coming downstairs I had the thought that our personal life was not for him to delve into. Maybe it's me or maybe not but whatever, he got nothing. I looked up and my darling hubby was smirking at me, so I must have done the right thing.

"Edward, can you read at all now that you are mated?" Aro asked he didn't seem angry at all.

"Only rarely 100% usually 40 unless she is very stressed and then I get it all then nothing for days"

"Hmmm" Aro looked so thoughtful at me, then a smile appeared and he turned to boys and dad. "She is going to be a remarkable shield Carlisle. Edward whatever you are doing to bind her to you keep it up. She'll need to be well grounded, the power she has will be hard to except if she doesn't have a firm foundation to stand on. Do you understand my meaning?"

"Yes Aro I do, we all do. She is extra special and I must keep my rules in force so she can stay that way"

"Exactly Edward" Aro kissed my hand then took Char's.

"Darling girl what a kind and sweet child you are. I see family is everything, more so now that you have found a family to belong to. Peter she too has a gift, Call it a "Peacemaking" talent. When there is trouble or chaos; Charlotte will be like a balm to heal the wounds, and calm the souls. Very rare for us, to have such a calm spirit but she will have one".

Peter was beaming at Char and when she was released from Aro's grip, she all but ran to him. Only to be picked up, by him, and snuggled with, outside on the porch swing. Edward sat and motioned for me to come, and I sat on his lap while they all talked. He never stopped touching me in some way the entire time we sat there.

I like Jane very much, she is scary; but I felt like we could be friends, so I made it my mission to smile at her and include her in conversations. When they prepared to return to their plane and home a few hours later, she approached me while the men were all in a huddle out front.

"Bella may we contact each other? Can I be your friend? I have never had a friend before"

"Oh Jane" I said hugging her "I would love that Char too, we always want to have friends esp. close ones"

"Thank you Bella, if you ever need me call me, I will come" she handed me a piece of paper with her cell and address on it.

When they drove away, with the vamp and his bags in the trunk, I watched, Jane never stopped looking at me, smiling until they were out of sight.

"Edward I like her very much, she asked to be friends and I said yes'

"Oh Bella how nice of you, she needs to have a friend. Maybe it will ease the years of being hated by everyone"


End file.
